


Memories

by RayIsSoTired



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Peter Feels, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Reader are trying, Tony being a father figure, tony is Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayIsSoTired/pseuds/RayIsSoTired
Summary: War.War never changes.He left the girl, gave her a quick kiss, smiled and told her he would be back for their science project.He never came back.





	Memories

The day had started quietly.

Coffee, cereal, milk, and breakfast was served.

The girl looked at her clock, in fifteen minutes she would be getting out of her house and go straight to the bus station. 

Today they are having a science project, she was excited about the gummy bear rocket she, Peter, Ned, and MJ had created, that thing was going to be an A++ on their sheets.

Her phone vibrated and she cleaned her hand on the tablecloth.

 

**Peter Spider- _ready for today?_**

 

**_im fuckin excited -_ **

**Peter Spider- _me too holy shit_**

**Peter Spider - _i just hope i dont fuck it up when we_** **_have to explain_ **

**_lmao -_ **

**_don be scare bby -_ **

**_ill be there for u -_ **

**Peter Spider- _shut up u ass_**

**Peter Spider - _u know i get nervous with stuff liek tis_**

**_yeah -_ **

**_but rlly -_ **

**_ill explain for u and u demonstrate how it works =_ **

**Peter Spider- _rLLY????_**

**Peter Spider - _THANKS_**

**Peter Spider - _GOD I LOVE U SO MUCH_**

**_a horrible decision -_ **

**_really -_ **

**Peter Spider - _oh shut up_**

**Peter Spider- _ok see u in five minutes_**

**_ok see u -_ **

She threw her bowl on the sink and gulped down the boiling hot coffee that she had mixed with an energy drink as the text Peter and ran out of the house, putting as much strength she could on her legs because she hadn't seen the time and the bus stop was a block away.

She got there, but with her heart pounding against her chest and caffeine as a replacement for blood.

"Hey," Peter called her softly as she sat on the seat in front of him and Ned, at Michelle's side.

"Hey dork, guys." She greeted them with a sour face, no one is happy in the morning, MJ is the literal answer for that as she is sleeping with her mouth open.

After a little chatting, Ned put his earphones on and she and Peter just had a light conversation.

"By the way, how is Stark doing?" She asked him calmly, she knew Tony Stark in person since one day she went to surprise her boyfriend with some limited edition of Star War merch and Tony just happened to be there with Peter in his suit without the mask.

The moment she looked at Peter she saw his colour leaving his face while Tony froze, both of them looking at her while she just- walked slowly, put the bag on his desk and walked outside to sit on the couch to process, that was a year ago.

"He's okay, I heard him saying he wants a baby with Mrs Potts." His eyes lighted up while smiling. "He said I would be a great role model to have around." Now he was blushing.

Such a fanboy.

"Dude, he's basically asking if you could be their child's older brother." She said with a serious face, watching as he started to stutter and blush more. "Hey, calm down you knucklehead, both of them love you to no end, you're like their own child, and you're a good kid, smart, kind, awkward but funny, you'll do good."

"You will help me, right?" He asked with hopeful eyes as he calmed down, now his ears were red because most of the time it was him who gave the compliments. "You have a little brother."

"Pet, the last time I saw him was two years ago, I live alone and my fuel is cereal and coffee, I can't even take care of myself and I already do a horrible job at trying to keep you from killing yourself." She said as she looked out of the window.

Peter was going to protest, but he remembered something.

"But Mr Stark likes you! He even likes your better than me, sometimes I think he's kind of blind." Peter smirked as he receives a slap on his shoulder. "But really, every time we meet he asks how you are, I think that time you encountered him really made a soft spot for you in his heart."

_Yeah, she remembered that. She had met Tony Stark two weeks ago, she had just got out of her afternoon shift in the little coffee place close to her home, it was near 19:00, walking slowly she passed in front of an alley as always, but this time, she heard gasps as if someone was in pain, and even if Peter constantly tried to remember her that Queens wasn't the safest place, she still gave in to her impulsive acts and ran to the alley._

_So much for having a conscience._

_But what she met wasn't a druggie or a dying homeless man, it was Tony Stark, grabbing his chest as his suit laid in front of him, she knew this situation all too well, it always happened to her and to Peter._

_Panic attack._

_So dropping on her knees she did what she would do to Peter, asked him to mimic her breathing, then grabbed his hand and slowly stroked it as he calmed down with her soft words._

_" **You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm by your side. You're safe, Tony. You're fine. That's right, slow your breathing for me, can you do that? That's right, good, good. One more time, inhale, exhale. That's great. No one is here to hurt you, Tony. It's okay, you're okay.** "_

_No need to say that a bond was created that day. She had experience, she didn't ask what caused his panic attack but answered why she was so good at stopping it._

_" **Peter tends to have anxiety attacks before exams and he was two panic attacks about that fight with his friends' dad and... well, I have a lot of those too, so I know how to soothe myself."**_

_Since then, Tony kind of took her under his wing like he did with Peter. He had actually liked her since the incident in the room, after all, the kid simply sat on the couch, took some deep breaths and accepted the truth like a champ, after Peter explained everything rather panicking that she was going to lash out and call him a liar, she just looked at both of them and said._

**_"Okay, well, that's cool I guess, you seem to like it and you do a pretty good job since I haven't been robbed in the last couple of months, so it's cool as long as you, I don't know, die."_ **

Now Peter had to live with Tony and her hanging around  _without him_ , he kind of agreed when his girlfriend said.

 _" **He practically adopted us, but I happen to be the cool**_ **_kid and you the nerdy cute one."_**

"Tony must be entering his midlife crisis if he's thinking that I can handle two children." She said while sighing.

"Two?" 

"Yeah, you and the baby." She laughed as he pouted.

"I'm not a-" Peter stopped as he looked at his arm, his girlfriend following, and both of them looked out the window.

"Holy _fuck_ -" She exclaimed, grabbing Ned's attention as Peter tapped his face.

"Ned, hey, I need you to cause a distraction," Peter whispered as Ned looked out of the window, his eyes bulging up.

"We're all gonna die, there's a spaceship!" He shouted as he ran to the back of the bus, the other panicked students following him.

Peter took advantage of the situation and got his new watch, putting it on his wrist swiftly, shoot at the emergency exit mechanism of the window and looked back at the girl in front of him.

"I'll be back for the project, I love you," Peter said with a nervous tone in his voice, quickly kissing her and jumped out of the bus, grabbing his backpack and leaving without letting her answer him.

She ran to the window, watching as he left for the danger direction.

"You better come back." She whispered as he vanished from her sight.

The kids had just got to the school when the principal adverted to everyone to go back to their houses and to not leave, New York was under attack and for the looks in their faces, it was a pretty bad situation.

Now, she wasn't an overly protective person, but that huge doughnut looked pretty fucking threatening, she just hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to enter it.

She stopped her thinking.

That sounded _exactly_ like something he would do.

So yeah, she was inside her tiny apartment now trying to watch the news without ripping her hair out of her head, she saw that the situation wasn't something they could easily take care of, they needed back-up. Her eyes didn't leave the TV until the signal went off, running from the couch, she saw that the donut had hit the signal tower and she didn't have anything else, so she turned it off and grabbed her phone, went to the rooftop and sat, she couldn't really see anything from here, just a lot of smoke and broken things, but she did what she could do, waited.

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

It was almost five hours from when happened, her whole body trembled, she expected any type of signal from him, her phone was on 35% because she kept the messenger open the whole time, hoping and hoping, he could appear any time, jumping on her back and making her heart jump like always, or texting his stupid emoticons saying  _"Unfortunately for you, I survived."_ , or he would call her, his voice heavy and breathe quick, saying it was an easy fight.

 

She waited for another fucking seven hours out in the rooftop, seven.

 

It was already night, 20:00, the cold wind hit her fingers and made them blue, she refused to go back, refused to move, Queens was too quiet for her taste, it was like people had vanished and she hadn't noticed it. 

 

She remained still for another four hours.

 

Mouth dry, stomach hurting, head throbbing with worry and eyes stinging from the tears that wanted to come out, her breath looked like little clouds, her whole body trembled heavily by now, her skin was blue and numb, she knew she was probably freezing but she didn't care, her only focus was on waiting for Peter to come home, smiling and laughing, with some wounds that he asked her to take care of, even if he could do it himself, saying that he liked her hands better.

She waited for her Peter, her awkward, shy boy who she had to approach first because he kept staring at her and every time she looked back, he would blush and hide. She waited for the boy who didn't fear to cry in front of her when watching a sentimental movie, actually laying on her shoulder. She waited for that kid who didn't back away when he saw for the first time her lashing in anger and breaking down in front of him. She waited for him who was always very timid and shy, but was and is the first to say  _"I love you"_. She waited.

 

God knows she waited.

 

It was 2 AM when she finally broke down. Tears running down her face like a river, her once strong voice screamed broken because of so much cold wind on her throat, screamed for him to come back, screamed for him to show up already and stop with this sick joke.

 

Until her phone vibrated.

 

She swears she never answered it so fast in her fucking life.

 

"Peter?! Peter are you okay?! Peter, holy fuck, I thought you-" Realization struck her like a lightning, if this was really Peter, he would be laughing and telling her to calm down already, that he was okay.

It wasn't him.

She, with a deafning beep on her ears, tried to focus on the breathing of the other side of the line. She knew this breathing, she knew it like the back of her hand.

"Tony..?" Never had her sounded so broken and pitiful.

 

 _"_ I'm sorry, kid..." 

 

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-_

 

 _"_ I couldn't protect him,"

 

_No, no, nononononoononononononono-_

 

"Kid..."

 

_Please, stop, please, please, please, stop this, this, I don't want this, please, no, stopstopstopstopstopstopstop-_

 

"Kiddo, listen to me, I need you to listen to me, okay? Where are you."

 

_Peter, Peter, Peter, please don't do this to me, we have a test tomorrow, right? I promised to take you to the new science fair._

 

"Kid, breath, I- FRIDAY, locate where she is."  She faintly heard the A.I answering and Tony trying to get her to not have a panic attack.

 

_Oh God, Oh God, I- I didn't-_

 

She didn't notice when he got to the roof, she didn't hear him getting out of the suit, she didn't see him walking towards her.

She only felt Tony engulfing her cold body in his arms, pressing her head on his chest as she continued to break from the inside. He held her tight as she squeezed his jacket in her fist.

 

_"Tony... I didn't say 'I love you' back."_


End file.
